


【德哈待授权翻译】新婚夜

by Harpia_harpyja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, 交往成熟期, 单纯是酱酱酿酿, 受方哈利, 开黄腔, 情节是什么能吃吗/没有故事情节的酱酱酿酿, 情趣用品, 手指扩张, 捆绑play, 攻方德拉科, 新婚夜, 活塞运动, 舔菊花, 遮眼play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpia_harpyja/pseuds/Harpia_harpyja
Summary: 在哈利与德拉科新婚夜晚发生的肆无忌惮的性爱。





	【德哈待授权翻译】新婚夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenlyGenesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenlyGenesis/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wedding Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404235) by [RenlyGenesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenlyGenesis/pseuds/RenlyGenesis). 



> 太太已经有半年多没有在AO3和汤不热上露脸了，这篇文估计只能停留在待授权的状态。一切以太太的意愿为准，要是之后恢复我的留言说拒绝翻译，立刻删。

在两人关上套房里卧室的门后，拥有翡翠色双眼的男子立刻发现自己被钉在了墙上。他丈夫一条腿的膝盖挤进了他两腿之间，而他的嘴唇被对方强硬地霸占了。

“让我爸和他的马尔福家规见鬼去吧——就算我很乐意这么做，我也还是无法容忍我们作为已婚夫夫的第一次会发生在一堵墙上。”德拉科沉声说着。他把哈利卷进怀里，又把他推到远离墙壁的大床中间。

哈利朝他扬起一个挑衅的笑容：“我们有一个月的时间，要把这件事从待办清单上划掉简直轻而易举。”他的笑意在看见德拉科的双眼被近乎毫无遮拦的欲望晕染时有增无减。

“他们居然还说我是饥渴的那个。”德拉科呼出一口气，嘴唇再次找到了正确归宿，压上了他丈夫的嘴，爬上床同他的爱人黏在一起。

哈利在这一吻中融化了。他轻笑起来，手指开始灵活地除去德拉科的衣物。先是剥去灰瞳男人的衬衫，紧跟着飞快地褪下他的裤子，只在德拉科身上留下一件四角内裤。

“这么想要吗波特？”德拉科一边问，一边同样除去了哈利的衣物。

“难道不是波特-马尔福？”黑发男子笑容中挑衅的意味在他气息不稳的声调中蔓延。

“当然，一想到从此以后你每分每秒都是属于我的，我就完全无法把持自己。”德拉科低吼出声，手掌在归属权有待商议的人的臀部游移，同时褪下了他的裤子。

“那对此我们能意见一致真不错。”哈利满足地哼哼，抚摸着德拉科的大腿内侧。他的指尖一路蜿蜒向上，却没有真正触摸到顶端的部位。

“你真会撩拨我。”他的丈夫呻吟着，身体从两人位置掉转的地方拱了起来。

“你说我吗？”哈利一边问，一边隔着德拉科的四角内裤抚摸他的勃起。他在德拉科喉间发出低沉的呻吟声时又笑了起来。

他收回手，一秒钟后震惊地发现自己仰面倒在了床上，而德拉科正骑在他身上，朝他露出了居高临下的微笑。他伸手想触摸爱人的头发，却更加惊讶地发现自己已经在床上被绑住了。

“你是怎么做到的？”哈利问。他丈夫的手指正若有若无地由上至下在他的身侧撩拨着。

“我有我的方法，或许某人能说服我来分享一下。”德拉科嗓音低沉，哈利眼中流露出的不断增长的欲望倒映在他眼里，闪闪烁烁。“不过比起揭露我的秘密，我现在更想征服我的格兰芬多。”

他侧身探出床沿，抓起一个他带来的黑色小包，双眼狡黠地亮了起来。

“那是什么？”哈利其实并不希望得到回答。

“你会知道的。”德拉科轻声回答，在袋子里翻了翻，拿出了几样东西。

他挥了挥手，哈利身上仅剩的衣物也被剥去了，之前被遮住的皮肤裸露出来任他触碰。哈利抬头，向完全被自己迷住的爱人得意地笑了，十分享受德拉科贪婪地摧毁他衣服的样子。

德拉科的手立刻移到了哈利泫然欲泣的阴茎上，缓慢挑逗着它，却不给它施加他无比需要的力度。他继续缓缓抚摸着它，随后动作加快，恰到好处保持在了哈利喜欢的速度。

在哈利无比确定他就要射时，德拉科停下了。翡翠色双眼的男人发出了欲求不满的呜咽，对于高潮的期待只换来德拉科的一声轻笑和与之前如出一辙的缓慢抚摸。

在屡次三番故技重施后，德拉科给他浑身泛起情欲粉红、已被撩拨得无法自持的恋人套上一个阴茎环，沉声说道：“我要你在我们相伴的余生里铭记这一晚，记住这份愉悦和不可思议的快感。几个月以来我了解了你的每一个喜好、每一个敏感点，还有你发出的任何一种声音。我还摸索清楚了你的极限，就是为了让你享受到生命中最满足的一晚。我要看着你在我的触碰下欲仙欲死，直到你的世界里只剩下我给予你的无尽快感。”他眸色深沉，明显志在必得。

哈利不知道自己该如何回应他，幸运的是，他不需要，因为德拉科又开始用快感撩拨起他的神经。这次他开始玩弄哈利十分敏感的乳头。先是又舔又咬、又吸又揉，随后轻轻向发红肿起的乳尖吹了口气，惹得哈利在束缚中挣扎几下后，把注意力集中到了另一个乳头，如法炮制。

他放过恋人的乳尖，转而专心爱抚起哈利的皮肤，每一寸都不肯放过。他舔吻、吮吸，甚至啃咬，由上至下一路在哈利敏感的身体上煽风点火，自豪地听着爱人口中惹人怜爱的声音。

德拉科沿原路返回，把他的吻印在了哈利的脖颈和下巴的轮廓上，故意在他的皮肤上留下深色的痕迹。接着他给在他身下扭动的哈利系上了眼罩，来放大他的感官。

哈利感到德拉科用口腔包裹住了自己的阴茎，这还是这一晚的第一次。德拉科上下舔弄着那极度敏感的地方，让哈利的世界被快感轮番轰炸。他逗弄着哈利，如同弹拨一件他熟稔已久的乐器。

哈利感到自己再也无法忍耐了，他哭喊道：“操你的德拉科，赶紧给我做！”随后终于感到一根手指滑进了他的臀缝，撩拨着他颤抖的后穴。

突然间世界整个被倒转，他被翻过去脸朝下，臀部翘在空中，小腹下方被枕头支撑着，身体撞上了床头板。

哈利能感到整个身体都由于羞赧和过于暴露的姿势泛起了红色，但在大脑深处的某个角落里，他知道他很喜欢德拉科这么做。德拉科笑了笑，手指描摹着他后背和身体两侧泛起红色的皮肤。

“你会喜欢我为你准备的下一步的。”德拉科声音喑哑地向他保证。

他并没有迷惑很久。德拉科在他两腿之间俯身，用舌尖在他的后穴周围画起了圈。虽然有些陌生，哈利还是无法否认这种感觉十分不可思议。德拉科的舌尖偶尔会抵住那一小圈紧实的肌肉，随后继续之前的舔弄。

在德拉科见一声饱含渴望的呻吟后，他探出舌尖，把舌头顶进了那一圈紧致。他开始吞吐着舌尖取悦他的丈夫，让他欲求不满地软成了一滩泥，同时享受着哈利口中发出的声音。

德拉科推进一根手指，试探着爱人后穴的扩张程度，同时用手指和舌尖刺激着哈利。哈利的臀部猛地挺起，在枕头上磨蹭着，急不可耐地想获得解脱。

“求你了德拉科！”他哭着大声喊道。

德拉科窃笑，随即低吼一声，提刀入鞘。哈利几乎要为这种终于被满足的感觉尖叫出声，特别是在他天赋过人的伴侣第一下就顶到了他的前列腺的情况下。

不过就如通常一样，德拉科丝毫没有感到濒临顶点。他的轮廓在哈利体内震动了几下，才让哈利意识到德拉科身上也戴着一个用来取悦两人的道具。

等哈利调整好姿势，德拉科便取下了他前端的环，把他的阴茎拢在手心，试探地抽插了一下。哈利立刻在无声的尖叫中射了出来，被毫无预警的剧烈高潮冲击到头昏脑胀。

德拉科低吼一声，在他软成一滩水的丈夫体内开始缓慢抽插，等着他恢复精神。哈利的阴茎再度有抬头的趋势时，德拉科立刻握住它挑逗着，同时加快了抽插速度。

哈利感到另一波高潮即将到来，他呻吟出声。德拉科解开了哈利身上的束缚，并没有减慢速度，反而把哈利抱上他的大腿，在哈利阴茎上的手没有停止，同时把自己更深地埋进了他体内。

德拉科感到爱人马上就要到达顶点了，于是他把手伸到哈利胯下，摘掉了自己的阴茎环。他同样摘下了哈利的眼罩，透过那一望无际的翡翠色看着哈利的世界分崩离析成无数快感的碎片。两人同时濒临高潮。

“德拉科！”“哈利！”随着两人的哭喊，他们在彼此肢体纠缠的拥抱中释放了。情潮褪去，他们的目光牢牢锁在了一起，爱意与满足在两人眼中游弋。

两人在高潮后的余韵中沉浸了一会儿，便把自己和床单清理干净，紧紧拥在一起。

“我爱你。”哈利对着他新婚丈夫的肩膀喃喃道。

“怎么，就因为我刚刚让你体验到了人生中最爽的性爱？”德拉科取笑他，手指抚弄着他的头发。

“是啊，而且从没有人真的愿意费那么多时间来理解我——比罗恩和赫敏还多。再者说，要是你没那么了解我，你也不可能干得这么漂亮。”哈利故意朝他露出了甜到发腻的笑容。

“好吧我也爱你，但我现在累坏了，所以哈利·波特-马尔福，明天早上我再好好和你聊。”德拉科边说边打了个哈欠。

“成交。”哈利嘟哝着，同他一起沉入了梦乡。

**Author's Note:**

> 抛开别的，单论我自己在这一篇里的翻译水平：很差。我翻译得很干，像是某件家电的使用说明书，而且很有意译过分的嫌疑。我唯一能为自己辩解的是，如果不这么译，我觉得这车开不出味道，就成了年久失修的垃圾车了。
> 
> AO3上哈德其实比德哈多，而且两个cp共用一个主标签，所以找车的时候费了不少功夫，更何况车写得好的不OOC的大部分都是哈德。以我一己之见，这篇文缺点在于性爱过程写得很不连贯（所以英文原文读起来感觉断层很多），对比我之前翻译的那篇BD故事连贯性的差距是有的。  
> 但是优点并不少。我之所以看中这篇文，是因为这符合我心目中两人冰释前嫌后喜结连理的婚姻状态，你侬我侬有，但更重要的是学生时代的针锋相对遗风不减，两人的对话简直能让我原地旋转爆炸上天。原文味道正极了，德拉科痞里痞气哈利也毫不示弱，开头互撩部分读起来爽爆了。还有中间德拉科霸道又让人面红耳赤的誓言和哈利末尾苏到一箭穿心的剖白——你在我身上花的时间比罗恩和赫敏还多，要是你没那么了解我也不可能干得那么漂亮。好，这句话瞬间让一篇纯车有了无数想入非非的“曾经”，完美。
> 
> 德哈下一篇翻译车应该是死对头AO禁林play，篇幅大概会比这个长三分之一。敬请不要期待; )


End file.
